narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko senju
Kimiko Uchiha (name written in Japanese, Romaji name)nee 'Senju' ''also known as "kimi' '' ''was a member of the famed Senju Clan. she herself was hailed as the "mother of the uchiha" do to her love for the clan and marrying Madara Uchiha like her brother Kimiko wanted peace for the shinobi world and for both the senju and uchiha clans . Background Kimiko was born during the Warring States Period and the only daughter and girl of Butsuma Senju's children's because of this she was also kept away from the outside world because of the constant war with the senju and the uchiha's. However on her infrequent downtime she would sneak out with her elder brother hashirama who was her favorite out of her three brothers while with her brother kimiko met a boy named madara which she quickly developed feelings for.Like her brother kimiko did not approve of the practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the two clans Senju and Uchiha, and causing more deaths. After the deaths of her brothers, Kawarama and later Itama, Kimiko, Hashirama and his remaining brother, Tobirama, decided a new shinobi system would need to be implemented to end the cycle of child deaths, a system that would require an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha. Like kimiko and Hashirama, Madara was also a shinobi who had lost brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight and where their brothers would be safe from harm. kimiko never divulge her family name but nevertheless discovered each other's identities: being that Madara was an Uchiha; it was her clans and his clans duty to kill each other. Kimiko was locked away unable to see him .while Hashirama set this duty aside, unwilling to take his friend's life. while Madara, however, decided their dreams of a peaceful world were impossible, and therefore ended their friendship and the relationship he and kimiko had so that they could kill each other without reservation. Over the following years Kimiko had grown beautifully but she become Ill Personality Growing up with four brothers kimiko was a tomboy and is very care-free and adventurous young girl Appearance kimiko was petite with pale skin ,dark eyes and long brown hair with bangs that hangs on ether side of her face it Abilities Not much is known about kimiko's fighting skills Physical and Chakra Prowess = Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Legacy Kimiko made great contributions in the way of protecting Konohagakure along with the uchiha clan . She was also the one who fight along side her brother Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Quotes * (to Hashirama about madara)- " Brother I always hoped that one day he'll come home from a long day of being the Hokage and holding our Daughter in his arms under the cherry blossom trees but I must be crazy because that will never happen, but this feeling won't go away...I thought I'd have moved forward...int"o the future alone with my Daughter." * (to Hikari)-"Because you was born, Hikari, your mother can smile properly ." * (To Hashirama) -"Hikari is still to young Hashi. As much as I love Madara I don't want Ai to know what her father has done or who her father is. I know I am being selfish, but this is the best decision I can make for my Daughter." * (To Ai)-''"I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you, Hikari."'' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT